Against the League
by EugeneJ22
Summary: AU (Arrow S3): (Sequel to Dark Nights) It's been a year and a half since the team up between The Arrow and The Batman. Now a threat has come to Gotham and they are taking bodies. How will Bruce deal with his past to save the city and the people he loves? **On Hiatus**
1. Overview

**Batsuit: **Will be the suit from the Batman Live show in Britain. The silver armored look with a couple of modifications:

-Uses the gloves/gauntlets from the Arkham Games

-Utility Belt is still from TDK Trilogy.

**Robin Suit:** A modified Batman Begins batsuit, the torso is red with the rest of the suit a dark green. Using the same "R" as the Batman Forever suit.

Casting:

**Bruce Wayne: Karl Urban**

**Dick Grayson: Logan Lerman**

**Alfred Pennyworth: Christopher Plummer**

**James Gordon: William H. Macy**

**Harvey Bullock: Michael Madsen**

**Lucius Fox: Courtney B. Vance**

**Barbara Gordon: Shailene Woodley**

**Talia al Ghul: Olivia Wilde**

**Lady Shiva: Maggie Q**

**And of course the Arrow cast as they are.**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a dark night in Gotham, the winter air was chilling. A couple was walking the streets, arms locked around each other.

"Hey, this a shortcut to my apartment." The man said, pointing to a back alley.

"I don't know...it's dark and you know how crazy it gets at this time of night. Besides, with that creep in the bat suit running around, I rather go where I can see." the lady replied.

"C'mon babe, I take this alley every night after work. The only thing that could be a threat is a couple of cats. Besides," the man lifted up his shirt to reveal a pistol locked in his waist, "if anyone tries to mess with you, I'll put one in their chest."

The lady smiled at the man and they made their way into the alley. The alley was dark and had only one light that lit up a potion of it. The two made their way through the alley and passed a group of men who started whistling and the lady. The couple turned the corner giggling when they ran into another group of men blocking their way, a local gang, one holding a metal baseball bat.

The couple tried backing up and go the other way but was quickly blocked by the first set of men they had just passed. The man turned around drawing his gun from his waist, but was caught as the man with the baseball bat smacked the gun out of the man's hand and smacked the man in the jaw with his baseball bat, knocking him out cold.

The lady screamed and ran to her unconscious boyfriend, trying to wake him up when the man with baseball bat picked her up and threw her into the brick wall, knocking the breath out of her before violently grabbing her throat and slamming her back into the wall.

"You're pretty." The man said to her as he sniffed her hair, the lady trying to resist.

The man tossed his bat to another and started ripping the lady's clothes off.

"GET OFF OF ME!" The lady said, trying to push the man away, "HELP-"

The lady was caught short as the man slapped her to the ground. He then started to unbuckle his belt.

"I'm gonna have fun with you." The man said.

Suddenly, an arrow lodged quickly in the man's chest, blood splattering on the woman's face as the man slowly crumpled to the ground. The rest of the men started pulling out knives and guns as the woman ran and hid behind a dumpster.

"Holy shit it's The Arrow!" A man said.

"In Gotham?" Said another.

"Nahh man, The Arrow don't kill no more." Another man answered.

It was quiet, the gang of men were alert when a figure dropped behind a man and plunged a sword through the man's chest. The gang of men were surprised as they saw it wasn't The Arrow, but a guy in a gray-studded trench coat with leather sleeves, a black hood, and a face mask.

The gang of men started rushing the man in the trench coat who started making quick work of them, slashing men left and right and dodging gun fire. Two long black cloths dropped down behind the battle and two more men in gray trench coats climbed down.

One of them carried a bow and started picking the gang off one by one as the other carried two tomahawks and ran into the battle. The lady watched on as the three men in trench coats slaughtered the gang almost effortlessly.

It came down to one more man with a baseball bat as he was cornered by the three men and several dead bodies. The man in the trench coat with the sword slowly approached the man with baseball bat as the other two looked on.

With no other choice, the man let out a yell and swung the bat in which the man in the trench coat blocked with his sword, the man swings again and the man in the trench coat ducks under and delivers a kick to the back of the gang member's leg causing him to buckle to his knees.

The man in the gray trench coat turns around, looking at how helpless his pray is. The man in the trench coat then grabs the gang member by the hair and places the sword against his throat before slicing it open.

The lady watched on as she picked her now conscious boyfriend up. The man with the tomahawks was now making his way toward the couple, stepping over the dead bodies.

"Thank you so much," the lady said with her boyfriend's arm around her shoulder supporting him, "I don't know who you guys are but you came right in-"

Her words stopped as an arrow plunged through her boyfriend's chest. She screamed helplessly as her boyfriend's lifeless body crumbled to the ground revealing the archer in the gray trench coat putting his bow to his side.

The lady looked at the man with the tomahawks, her eyes watery and her makeup smeared as she tried to let out another scream, but was stopped short as a tomahawk quickly slashed across her throat, stopping the noise from happening as the lady went to the ground.

The three men in gray trench coats then surrounded the woman's body, a small blood puddle oozing from the open wound in her throat.

"اختفى" The man with the sword says in Arabic, the other two doing as he says and walking away. (_Disappear._)

The man with the sword looks around before following the other two, disappearing from the alley, leaving behind almost a dozen dead bodies.


	3. A Growing Problem

**A Growing Problem**

**GCPD HQ...**

Lieutenant James Gordon was at his desk doing paper work when his partner, Harvey Bullock, strolled toward him and threw a thick file on top of his desk.

"11 more bodies were found last night Jim." Harvey said as Gordon took a look at the file, "A local gang and a couple."

"Any witnesses?" Jim said, disgusted at the shots of victims.

"None that we know of, we have our detectives on it right now. But if I had to take a stab in the dark, I would say that the Bat had something to do with it." Harvey answered.

Jim closed the file and gave it back to Harvey.

"Now why would The Batman massacre these people?"

"I dunno Jimbo, maybe they made fun of his pointy ears." Harvey joked as a woman walks into Jim's office.

"Harvey, Jim, the Chief called for a mandatory meeting." The woman says.

Harvey let's out a disapproving sigh as Jim pats his shoulder, nudging him to com get this over with. The made their way to a room full of cops and stood behind the crowd as the Chief gave a speech.

"11 more bodies was found last night. We have no witnesses and no leads. This makes 23 bodies within the last week and it is still growing as we speak. Right now I want all hands on deck with this case, I will not tolerate anymore dead bodies in my city. You are dismissed." The Chief says, everyone leaving out the room.

* * *

**Wayne Manor...**

Alfred Pennyworth, the aging butler and Father-figure to Bruce Wayne, made his way down a set of spiral stairs of the giant mansion with a tray full of food. He made his way down a hallway that held giant bookshelves full of many different novels and literature.

He pulls back a dark red colored book and watches as the bookshelf slides open to reveal an elevator. Alfred steps in as the bookshelf slowly closes back. The elevator goes down a tunnel passing a series of lights before making its final stop. The elevator opens up to reveal a giant cave full of different vehicles and glass cases, almost like a museum.

Alfred makes his way around the corner with the tray of food and sits it on a table near a series of giant monitors and watches as Bruce and Dick Grayson were training with the staffs. Dick was taken under Bruce's wing a little over a year ago now, after the death of his parents at Haley's Circus.

Dick matched Bruce's blows with the staff hit-for-hit as Bruce lectured him.

"When your opponent is the mountain, you must be the sea." Bruce says as Dick ducks under his swing with the staff and starts matching Bruce's blows again.

"When he is the sea, you must be the mountain." Bruce continues, Dick pausing after he blocks Bruce's attack.

"What does that even mean?" Dick asked.

"It means switch your attacks, never do the same move more than twice-"

Bruce quickly spins to the floor and sweeps the staff under Dick's feet causing him to painfully crash to the floor.

"Or else your opponent will learn to read you." Bruce says as he held out his hand and picked Dick up from the ground.

"Dinner is ready sir." Alfred announced.

"I'm better with the Escrima sticks." Dick noted as he and Bruce made their way to the tray of food.

"You must be versatile when it comes to weaponry Richard." Bruce said.

"I, for one, think you are great with the staff sir." Alfred said positively.

"Thanks Al." Dick replied with a smile as he picked up an apple an bit into it.

Bruce sat in the chair in front of the giant monitors and turned the news on.

"_This is Vicki Vale reporting live from a recent crime scene. 11 more bodies were found last night in this alleyway. It is reported that 9 of them were part of the street gang known as "The Street Demonz" while the other two appeared to be an innocent couple that were at the wrong place at the wrong time. Authorities say that this could be caused by the recently exposed Bat-Man while others are saying that this is someone new-_"

Bruce mutes the rest of the news journalist's reports as he leans backward, placing a finger on his chin and thinking about the current events as Dick leans against Bruce's chair.

"Wow, that makes 25 this week?" Dick asks.

"23." Bruce corrects, "There hasn't been any connections between the recent killings, they all appear to be random."

"So someone is killing people for fun? That's not sadistic at all." Dick joked.

Bruce continues to go through the newspaper articles before quickly standing up.

"I'm going to pay a visit to the morgue." Bruce says.

"But sir, you have a meeting tonight at Wayne Enterprises." Alfred notes.

"Tell Lucius to handle that for me." Bruce says as he makes his way to a glass case rising from the floor holding his newly armored batsuit.

"I'm coming with." Dick says as he presses a button causing another glass case to rise from the ground holding his suit in which Bruce stops and sends back down.

"If memory serves, you have homework and chores to help Alfred with." Bruce says, standing firmly in front of Dick.

"Aw c'mon Bruce! I've been cooped up in this place all day!" Dick argues.

"You can come after you get done with your duties." Bruce replies, Dick mumbling under his breath as he walks away, making Bruce crack a smile.

Moments pass and Bruce is suited up in his gear and heads toward a vehicle in which Dick calls the Batmobile. He enters the vehicle and Dick and Alfred watches as the floor around the vehicle starts rotating and an opening to the cave opens to reveal a waterfall. They watch as The Batman speeds out of the cave and through the waterfall as the opening closes back.

**Author's Note:**** The Batmobile I'm using will be the one from the Burton/Keaton Films with the one modification being that the vehicle has another set of wheels behind the front set, making a total of six wheels instead of 4. Similar to the batmobile from the Batman: The Return comic.**


	4. Research

**Research**

**GCPD HQ...**

Harvey was in his office flirting with a very attractive woman who also worked on the force. Jim walks in to see them giggling and Harvey feeling on her leg before loudly clearing his throat, interrupting the two cops.

"Chief wants us to go to the morgue, do some digging." Jim announced.

Harvey gave Jim a hard glard before finally nudging the woman to go, smacking her butt before making her way out of the office.

"Do people not knock anymore?" Harvey said as he grabbed his coat and hat from the coat rack.

* * *

**Wayne Manor...**

Alfred was washing the dishes while Dick was in the foryer sweeping when his phone rang. He looked at his phone and turned to see if Alfred was busy before answering.

"Hello...nothing just finishing some chores...no he's out for the night, you know, rich people stuff...yea I can still make it. See you tonight, bye."

"Going somewhere Master Dick?" Alfred asked, startling Dick as he almost dropped his phone.

"I think you've been around Bruce for too long, now you're starting to sneak up on people." Dick joked.

"Was that Ms. Gordon you were talking to?" Alfred asked, Dick pausing at his question.

"Wait, how do you know about Babs-I mean Barbara?"

"I see the way you look at her when I pick you up from school. I'm old Master Dick, not senile. You know Master Bruce will have a fit if he finds out that you're involved with the Lieutenant's daughter."

"That's why I'm hoping you won't tell him..." Dick said innocently, a begging look on his face.

Alfred looks at Dick for a moment before finally giving in to his request.

"Thanks Al!" Dick says estatically as he gave Alfred the broom and a pat on the shoulder before making his way up the stairs, Alfred watching him with a smile on his face before walking back into the kitchen.

* * *

Jim and Harvey made their way into the Forensics Department where they met up with Special Agent Green.

"Hello Jim." She said, shaking his hand.

"Harvey." Agent Green scolded.

"Samantha." Harvey returned, Jim feeling the tension between the two.

"Well," Jim said, breaking the tension before something got physical, "what information do we have?"

Agent Green nudged the two cops to follow her as she explained the situation.

"Out of the 11 bodies that were found, 5 were shot with a long range projectile."

"A gun?" Harvey asked, Agent Green ignoring him.

"The wounds are the same as the other victims from this week. All of them with either lashes or " Agent Green continued as they entered the morgue, "The bodies all showed a point of entry but no signs of an exit wound. No bullets were found inside the bodies."

"So what are we dealing with here?" Jim asked, straight to the point as Agent Green pulls out a body bag and unzips it to reveal a member of the Street Demonz.

"From the looks of the shape of the wound, it would have to be something to the affect of an arrow." Agent Green concluded.

"Great, so we're dealing with a psycho Cupid in Gotham." Harvey joked, Agent Green not paying him any attention, Jim trying not to.

"Autopsies are still going on for the body with the slash marks, but we do have a couple of reports ready if you want to check them out?"

"Yes, please." Jim says as they followed Agent Green out of the morgue.

As Harvey closes the door on his way out, a vent opens from the ceiling of the morgue and Batman drops down silently. He pulls out a body and unzips it. As he examines the body, he notices that the body only had two slash wounds.

"Computer. Run Diagnostic Scan." Batman commands.

The lenses in his cowl are connected to the cave's computer mainframe, allowing him to access any information needed on a particular case. It only takes a couple of seconds before the information he requested was complete. He uses his gauntlet to display a holographic image of the report.

"_It seems that the lacerations are surgical, each strike had a job in immobilizing the victim. Whoever did this, had done it before."_ Batman thought, _"Judging by the bodycount over the week, there seems to be more than one person involved."_

"Computer. Cross-Reference the wounds with all known weaponry that could have caused them."

Another couple of seconds and the results came in on the holographic display coming from his gauntlet. He sees that the results showed an Arabic Scimitar as the killing weapon. He zips the body back up and slides it back in before sliding another body out, this time it was the woman who had died that night.

He cross-referenced the wound on her neck and the results showed that the mark came from an axe-styled weapon. He then walks over to a nearby computer, hacks into the hardrive, and copies all of GCPD's recent files to his mainframe.

Batman walks back to zip up the bodybag before hearing footsteps coming from outside of the room. Batman quickly and silently pushes the body back in as the door opens. Agent Green walks in to an empty morgue to grab a set of keys as Jim and Harvey waited outside the door. On her way out she turned out the lights and locks the door.

Batman made his way back to the batmobile, hidden in an abandoned alleyway and opens it up. He gets inside the vehicle and rushes off at great speeds back to the cave. On the way, he places the car on autopilot and pulls up the files from GCPD on a monitor built in the dashboard of the batmobile. He examines the notes and reports. Bruce couldn't help but feel that all of this was somewhat familiar.


	5. An Uneasy Feeling

**An Uneasy Feeling**

Alfred had just woke up, it was 5:00 a.m. He puts on his everyday attire, a suit and bow-tie, and he goes to check on Dick who had made it back late last night and was still in bed. He then makes his toward Bruce's bedroom and opens the door. He finds that the bed had been untouched since he made it up yesterday, which prompted him to go to the only place he could be at the time.

The elevator doors slid open to the batcave and revealed Bruce leaning back comfortably against the chair, still in his under-armor that he wears under the suit.

"I didn't hear you come in last night sir." Alfred said as he walked toward Bruce, "I'm guessing sleep was not in the schedule for last night?"

"I've been up going over the files of the 23 dead bodies. All of them shared similar wounds, either lash marks or an arrow entry," Bruce said as he got up from his chair and walked toward a table holding files and pictures, " but there was something that stood out to me..."

Bruce picked up a picture and gave it to Alfred who cringed at the sight of the dead body.

"I ran a couple more tests on the people who were struck by arrows and found that all of entry wounds in the victims had residue of Teak. It's a wood indigenous to Southeastern Asia and some parts of Africa." Bruce continues, "Most arrows used today are made of carbon fiber or even fiber glass."

"So our perp is "stuck in the middle ages" as they say." Alfred states, placing the picture back on the table.

"Not only that, the entry marks made by the arrow head looks familiar to me. I tried cross-referencing the wounds to customized arrowheads but they came out negative." Bruce said disappointingly as he stared back at the giant monitors.

Seeing that Bruce was clearly stressed out, but did not show it, Alfred tried to take his mind off of things.

"Sir, may I suggest a break?"

"Not now, I'm busy." Bruce says coldly as he starts typing one of the many keyboards at his station.

"May I remind you that you too are a human being and deserve a day off Master Bruce." Alfred says, walking toward Bruce.

"Crime doesn't take a day off, and neither does Batman." Bruce insisted.

"But Bruce Wayne needs a day to clear his head," Alfred argues, "that way you can come to the conclusions you are looking for."

Bruce knew Alfred had a point, it's been the fourth straight night he's been at it and his fatigue was starting to show. Bruce turned around and looked at Alfred,

"What's for breakfast?" Bruce grinned.

"Very good sir." Alfred replied as he made his way out of the cave.

* * *

**Corto Maltese...**

Malcolm Merlyn had just finished packing his bags as Thea walks into his room.

"Going somewhere Dad?" Thea asked.

"Going to see an old friend." Malcolm replied.

"Wow," Thea said as she crossed her arms, "I thought you only had associates?"

"Don't worry, it's for business." Malcolm grinned.

"Well with this Blood Bounty still on our heads, do you think that's a good idea?" Thea asked.

Thea and Malcolm moved back to Corto Maltese where they were still off of the radar, after the events with Brick and him taking over the Glades, they saw that too much attention was being brought to Starling City. So they decided to leave.

Malcolm walked up to Thea and placed both hands on both of her shoulders, comforting her.

"I'll be fine," Malcolm says as he gives her a reassuring smile, "besides, you know Oliver won't let anything happen to you."

"You promised not to bring up his name." Thea forced, knowing Oliver's secret as The Arrow but not knowing that he nearly died at the hands of Ra's al Ghul trying to protect her, nor what her father had her do.

Malcolm took his bags and placed them by the door.

"I'll be back in a couple of days, do not worry about me alright?" Malcolm asked.

Thea agreed before Malcolm took his bags and made his way out of the door.

* * *

**Wayne Enterprises...**

As part of Bruce's "day off", he decides to pay his mother and father's heritage a visit. It's been weeks since he's last been there and as CEO, he needed to see what was going on with his company. He walks inside the building to be greeted by the Chairman of Wayne Enterprises, Lucius Fox.

"Welcome back Mr. Wayne," Lucius says as he and Bruce shakes hands, "you know I've been going to so many CEO meetings, I'm starting to feel like one."

"That may be soon." Bruce replied, "How are we looking?"

"Well, if you're asking if our ratings and profits are still up then we are looking fine. Though the workers are starting to feel that their CEO does not care about them." Lucius answers,

"Is that so?" Bruce asks, Lucius giving him a look.

Bruce walks over to the front desk and climbs on top of it, automatically drawing attention.

"May I have your attention please!" Bruce yells, "I know I have not been here for a while and I do apologize. For your hard work while I've been gone, I'm doubling all of your salaries. Thank you all so much."

Bruce drops down from the desk as people were now talking to each other over what had just happened and started clapping, Lucius giving him a smirk as he and Bruce walked into the elevator.

* * *

**Wayne Manor...**

Dick attended a very prestigious and scholastically credited High School known as Gotham Academy. Being the adopted son of Bruce Wayne, he really had no other choice. He hated the uniforms, but one thing he loved was being around Barbara Gordon. He and Alfred had just got inside the manor when the door rings.

"I'll get it!" Dick yells to Alfred as he walked quickly to the front door.

He opens the door to see a man in a suit and trench coat who gave Dick a friendly smile.

"Can I help you with anything?" Dick asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if Bruce was around? I'm an old friend." The man said.

"Umm, no I think he's out, but if you can give me a name and number I can get him to contact you later on?" Dick replied.

"That's ok, I'll come back another time. Thank you." The man says before walking away, Dick shrugging as he closes the door.

"Who was it Master Dick?" Alfred asks.

"I don't know, some guy in a suit saying he's an old friend of Bruce." Dick says before heading up the stairs.

* * *

**Wayne Enterprises...**

"So Mr. Wayne, how is the new suit?" Lucius asks as he and Bruce sat at Lucius' desk in his office.

"Functional. The Detective Vision you installed in the cowl is phenomenal, and the fire resistance in the suit comes in handy." Bruce says.

"Well when going up against people like "Firefly" who almost burned down the entire city, one must take precautions." Lucius joked, "Any word on the recent murders?"

"Working on that. Whoever is behind it doesn't leave much behind." Bruce answers.

"Well if there is anyone out there who can get answers, it's you Mr. Wayne." Lucius says positively.

Lucius' secretary knocks before she walks in on the two businessmen.

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Fox, that meeting with the Shareholders is in 5 minutes. Hello Mr. Wayne." The secretary blushes.

"Hello Karen." Bruce says with a smile, making Karen smile harder.

"Well Mr. Wayne, duty calls." Lucius says as they both get up and shake hands.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

(Two weeks ago)

The place was dark, lit up only by torches around the room. The room was filled with two rows of men who wore gray trench coats and black hoods, assassins.

They were all lined up in front of a man standing in front of what looked like a throne, a throne in which belonged to one of THE most dangerous men in the world, Ra's al Ghul. Beside him was a woman dressed in an elegant assassin attire, his daughter Nyssa al Ghul.

Ra's stood firmly in front of his throne, dressed fitly in ancient garments, robes, and jewelry while sporting a sword when a women walked in, making the rows of assassin split and bow at her feet as she walked toward Ra's and Nyssa.

The woman was brunette, she wore a skin-tight leather catsuit fitted with armored plating on her shoulders and forearm area. She stopped in front of Ra's and Nyssa and kneeled before The Demon and The Heir. Ra's stepped down the podium toward the woman and looked down at her.

"ارتفاع." (_Rise.)_ He says, the woman doing so, "Welcome home my daughter."

* * *

**Wayne Manor...**

It was dead of night and Bruce was in the cave at the monitors going over evidence once again. He just couldn't get over the familiarity of the weaponry. He pressed a call button on the station's keyboard and his monitors started ringing when a female voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Felicity. It's me, Bruce Wayne."

"Bruce? How did you get my number?"

"You're not the only one who can PING a phone Ms. Smoak." Bruce joked, he could hear Felicity smiling.

"Well,I'm guessing this isn't just a friendly chat among friends."

"There has been several murders over the week here in Gotham. One of the suspects used a bow and arrow and since archery is not my forte, I was hoping if Oliver could help me pinpoint the origin of the arrowheads used."

"Oliver is out at the moment, but if you want, you can send me the details and I can have S.T.A.R Labs look into it?"

"That'd be perfect, thank you." Bruce says before hanging up.

Bruce leaned back in his chair as he started twirling around a bat-shaped shuriken that Dick named batarangs. Looking into the monitors, he sees a reflection of a figure that he knew was not Dick or Alfred. Bruce, in one fluid movement, quickly rises from his seat and throws the batarang at the mysterious figure.

The figure uses a nearby book to block the batarang as it lodges itself into the cover. The figure was a man in a suit, the same man who Dick had told Bruce about. Bruce knew all too well who he was as he glared at the man. The man slowly lowered the book with the batarang lodged in it.

"Merlyn." Bruce says, his voice a serious and gritty tone.

Malcolm Merlyn stood tall as he smiled at the billionaire.

"Hello Bruce. We need to talk."


	6. Confrontations

**Confrontations**

"This is quite the establishment you have here Bruce. I am very impressed, your ethics in theatricality are to be applauded." Malcolm says as he tosses the book back on the table, the batarang still lodged in it, "I'm sure you're wondering how I found out about this little crusade of yours? When reports started coming in three months after your...leave of absence about "a man in a bat costume", it was easy to connect the dots."

"What do you want Merlyn..." Bruce gritted, his knuckles cracking as he balls it into a fist.

Merlyn smirks at Bruce's attempt to intimidate him and takes a step closer.

"It's not so much "what I want" as to "what YOU need", and what you need, Bruce, is my help." Merlyn says as he made his way to the giant set of monitors, "I'm sure you are well aware of the recent murders here in Gotham. These killings look familiar to you don't they? Well they should, The League of Assassins is here in Gotham."

Bruce held in his surprise and kept a straight face at the revelation. He looks at the photos on the table of the victims shot with the arrowhead and realized that the League hand-makes their weapons and that they differ from other weapons over the years, that's why he couldn't pinpoint the origin.

"Why would the League of Assassins be here in Gotham." Bruce asks firmly.

"After that stunt you pulled six years ago, it was only a matter of time. You know of Ra's and his traditions, 50 bodies until he has found who he is looking for, though it seems he's being lenient on your city." Malcolm answers.

"If what you are saying is true, my escape from the League would not have caused him to spill innocent blood. Ra's would have sent his assassins to come get me rather than leave a trail of bodies, which means there is something else behind this."

"Which is why we should put our heads together." Malcolm says, folding his arms behind his back, "With my resources and your skills we can-"

"You think I don't know about the death warrant on your head Merlyn? After what happened during the Undertaking?" Bruce interrupts, "I will not be used for your personal gain. You have given me more than enough information."

Malcolm walks up to Bruce, both of them now face-to-face.

"We were the League's top students, you, Shiva, and I. You would be a fool to go against the League on your own." Malcolm says.

"I don't align myself with criminals that have murdered hundreds of innocent people." Bruce replies.

Malcolm smirks, "I remember when you was first brought into the League. Full of hate, anger, despair, just like I was-"

"I am nothing like you Merlyn." Bruce interjects.

They stood before each other with tension that could be cut with a butter-knife when the police scanner in Bruce's monitor station came on, grabbing both of their attentions.

"_Dispatch, we have a 211 in progress..._"

Bruce walks around Malcolm and turns his monitor to the news.

"_This just in, Gotham National has been robbed by the Red Hoods. Authorities say that their attempts to catch the gang has been with no luck due to the fire power-_"

"Looks like you're going to be busy for the night. Think about my offer." Malcolm says as he made his way out of the cave, "Oh, and one more thing, my associates told me that your Beloved has made her way back to Nanda Parbat."

Bruce's expression was indescribable as he turns around to see Merlyn disappearing in the west wing of the cave.

* * *

**Flashback**

(8 years ago)

There was a man walking in a desert, wrapped in various cloths to block out the sun's rays and carrying several bags. The man stumbles upon a small cactus and kneels down to it as he unwraps the cloth around his head and face to reveal Bruce Wayne who was sporting slightly longer hair and a full beard.

Bruce was now in his 9th year of training. He has had six teachers over his leave from Gotham, yet he still felt the anger of his parent's murder inside of him. Hoping to transform this anger, he heard of place from various villages of his travel that could transform his anger into something else and went in search for such a place.

Bruce pulled out a sharp stick made of bamboo and plunged it into the cactus. He waits several minutes before water finally started dripping from the bamboo in which he caught in a small bowl. It wasn't much but he got all of the liquid out of cactus and drank it before hearing a noise come from behind him. He turns around to see a boot coming toward him, knocking him out cold.

Moments pass and Bruce finally regains consciousness. He sees that he is being dragged by two men dressed in gray-studded trench coats with black hoods and face masks.

"Where are you taking me..." Bruce asks groggily, neither of the two men giving him a response.

They drag Bruce through a set of doors which led to a dark room lit only by torches. He sees a fight going on between a woman wearing a red Chinese-like top with black leather pants and boots with a long black trench coat. He watches as she battles 3 men dressed like the two dragging him now.

The woman was very skilled as she took down two of the men, who were armed with swords, effortlessly in hand-to-hand combat before snapping the last man's neck. She sees Bruce being dragged to the podium and walks over to observe as the two men violently toss Bruce down to the ground.

"We found this outsider on the outskirts of the mountains." One of the men said as Bruce made his way back to his feet.

Bruce looks around to see many dressed in the same outfit before diverting his attention on a giant podium with people who seemed to stand out from the rest. On the podium was an older man sitting on what looked like a throne, around him were four women.

To the right of the man on the throne was a woman dressed in an elegant variation of the attire that the men wear, she wore a silk hood and face mask that was see-though. Beside her was a woman with the long blonde hair that was obviously a wig, black leather outfit and a domino mask covering her face.

The left of the man on the throne was the woman who had just got through fighting with long black hair who looked as though she was from Asian decent, and beside her was a beautiful brunette in an armored catsuit who, just like the woman beside her, did not cover her face. In front of the podium was another man in a black hood who steps in front of Bruce.

"Kneel before the Demon's Head." He states.

"I kneel before no man." Bruce says.

The two men that carried him in kicks Bruce in the back of his knees, causing him to drop to both knees as the man on the throne spoke.

"What is your name boy?"

Bruce glares at the two men before looking at the man on the throne, "Bruce. Bruce Wayne."

"You are far from home Mr. Wayne. What is it do you seek?"

"Your teaching." Bruce says, "I seek the means to fight injustice. To turn fear on those who pray on the fearful."

Bruce's words caught the older man's attention, as well as his company. He rose from his throne and walks down toward Bruce, who was back to his feet. The older man stops in front of Bruce and looks him in the eyes.

"You are full of anger...and despair..." The man says, "but I see much promise in your words. I will teach you the ways of the League of Assassins."

The older man walks back up to his throne and sits down.

"Al Sa-Her," the older man states, "show our guest to his chamber."

The man who stood in front of Bruce known as Al Sa-Her removed his face mask and hood to reveal Malcolm Merlyn, a face in which Bruce was surprised to see as he knew the businessman.

"Come with me." Merlyn says.

* * *

**Wayne Manor...**

Alfred enters the cave to see Bruce suiting up.

"I'm guessing you heard the news of the robbery." Alfred says enthusiastically, Bruce not paying him any attention, "Is everything alright sir?"

"Where's Dick?" Bruce asks, not answering Alfred's question.

"He went out with some friends, I'll contact him and tell him to meet you." Alfred says as Batman gets into the Batmobile and speeds off.

Alfred turns to head to the monitors when he sees a Batarang lodged in a book in which had him curious, but he did not question as he's seen weirder in this place.

* * *

Dick and Barbara had just got in and was at her place. Her father was out on duty so that left them some alone time.

"Well Dick Grayson, I must say the food was delicious." Barbara said with a smile.

"Well you know I'm an expert when it comes to eating things." Dick joked, as Barbara playfully punches him in the arm.

Barbara wraps her arms around Dick's neck and passionately kisses him as he wrapped her arms around her waist and brings her closer to him. A few seconds go by and Dick's phone starts ringing, but he ignores it. It starts ringing again and Barbara pulls herself away from Dick.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" She asks, Dick shaking his head no as he went back for a kiss.

Dick was interrupted again by his phone ringing. He looks at his phone and let's out a loud sigh as he sees it was Alfred, Barbara giggling at his frustration.

"I gotta go." Dick says, not wanting to.

"I know." she says understandingly as she kisses him again.

"You owe me Circus Boy." She jokes as Dick turns around with a smile before heading out of the door.

**Author's Notes:**** I will be updating the Casting List in the "Overview" chapter after this chapter is posted so you guys can refer back to that. To answer some questions, this is not TDK Universe, this Batman is drawn from the_ Arrow_ Universe with a lot of cross-canon referencing, but is ultimately a universe to itself, similar to how _Smallville_ had the _Superman Returns_ suit to reference. With that said, I hope you are enjoying the story so far, The Arrow will be coming soon. I will say that you guys will be in for a treat in the later chapters. Reviews are welcomed and thanks for reading ^_^ **


	7. Trapped Pt I

**Trapped Pt. I**

Batman was in his Batmobile, listening to the silent roar of the engine. He turns the news in the Batmobile's built-in monitor to listen to any updates on the Red Hood Gang's recent heist from Gotham National.

"_This just in, the Red Hoods have just taken three hostages from the streets, all are identified as male-_"

Batman then turns on the police scanner to pinpoint their location.

"_The Hoods are heading southeast on 2__nd__ and Broad, they just rammed through our barricade. Cut them off on Hawthorne-_"

Batman then starts the Batmobile's thruster and speeds through Gotham's streets.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

**Neutral Site of the League of Assassins...**

Bruce, now going by the name Al-Xu'ffasch (_the bat_) from his fear of bats, was climbing up a snowy mountain behind Al Sa-Her, who had become close comrades among the League. Bruce had become very well-known over the two years he has been there, being trained by Ra's al Ghul himself.

Ra's only had one apprentice besides Bruce and that was Al Sa-Her's teacher Al-Owal (_The First_), this prompted the two to also be great rivals among the League along side a woman named Shiva, who was a natural at hand-to-hand combat.

Bruce, dressed in an all black assassin attire, and Al Sa-Her made their way to the top of the mountain, lit with a circle of torches, to see Ra's standing firm along with his daughters, Nyssa and Talia, and their right hands, Ta-er al-Sahfer (_Yellow Bird_) and Shiva. Al Sa-Her walked off into the crowd of assassins as Bruce kneeled down before Ra's and his company.

"Rise Al-Xu'ffasch." Ra's spoke, Bruce doing so, "You have been with us for many moons. You have eaten with us, trained with us, slept with us, but you are not yet one of us."

Ra's walked toward Bruce who stood firm with his hands behind his back.

"You came here with much anger, I taught you to turn that into survival. You came here with much hate, I taught you how to channel and control that hate through combat. Now, it is time for your final test." Ra's said as he made a gesture, nudging two assassins forward holding a handcuffed man in rugged clothes, pushing him down to the ground.

"This man betrayed the League and sought to do ill against us. You will defeat this man in a Trial by Combat, earning your rightful place by my side." Ra's says before walking back to his company.

The mountain was surrounded by assassins, an audience for Bruce as this was a big moment in the League, being officially initiated. Bruce puts on his face mask and black hood and takes off his trench coat and robes as the person must be bare-back by League law, before walking to the traitor. The man was badly beaten, bloody, probably imprisoned for months before the trial.

Bruce knew of Ra's and his "ways", Ra's told Bruce that justice came in many different forms and Bruce did not like his form of "justice".

"اختيار سلاحك" Bruce says to the beaten man. (_Choose your weapon._)

The man had been in the League for years, so he knew how things went. The man took off his shirt revealing scars of his own as he made his way to chest with various swords. The man chose a katana while Bruce drew his sword from the hilt on his waist.

The man turned around and tried to catch Bruce off guard, but did not work as Bruce blocked his opponent's sideward slash with his saber before kicking him in the chest, causing the traitor to fall backward on the freezing snow.

The traitor kicks himself back up, showing great athletic ability, and continued his attacks performing a combination of sideward and downward slashes mixed with thrusts, all in which Bruce parried effortlessly.

The traitor went in for another thrust with his katana in which Bruce side-stepped and hooked his arm over the traitor's wrist. Bruce then lifts his arm with the traitor's trapped wrist upward and breaks both of the traitor's arms, the traitor yelling in pain as he drops his weapon.

Bruce then lets go of the traitor's broken arms and sends a slash to the man's legs, making the traitor fall to his knees. Bruce takes off his mask and hood and looks down at the badly wounded man, then looks up to Talia and shoots her a smile in which she smiled back before Bruce diverted his attention to Ra's, who was very pleased.

"Very good Al-Xu'ffasch, you have beaten the traitor. Now finish him." Ra's says.

Bruce looked up to Ra's confused at his request.

"What? This man is defeated, he will never be able to use his arms again." Bruce states.

"You know of our laws Al-Xu'ffasch. Treachery is not tolerated. You told me you would do what was necessary to fight injustice, this is a necessary action."

Bruce looked down at the traitor who was still in pain and crying out. Bruce waited a couple of moments before holding his saber over the prisoner's head and lifting it to the sky, about to decapitate his opponent.

* * *

Batman was parked at the gang's location where the Red Hood's GPS on the car had stopped.

"Robin, ETA." Batman said to the Batmobile's monitor.

* * *

Robin was on a red motorcycle speeding through Gotham's streets when he heard Batman come through in his helmet.

"ETA 10 minutes Batman."

"You have 5." Robin heard Batman state state as he floored his bike.

* * *

The Red Hoods made their way to an abandoned warehouse full of crates where they set up and waited for their ride to arrive. The main Red Hood, wearing a red helmet that covered half of his face and a suit while the others wore red ski masks and suits, made his through his gang and got on the phone.

"C'mon, pick up you son of a bitch." He said frustratedly, "Dammit, we might be on our own boys."

"You think the cops got'em?" Another Red Hood asked nervously.

Suddenly the gang heard what sounded like wings flapping above them. They all looked up but could not see through the shadows on the ceiling.

"Shit he's here, everyone load up!" The main Red Hood said as he and his men changed their magazines.

The gang spreads out and covers most of the warehouse. One of the Red Hoods hears something behind the crates and go to check out when a figure glides down behind him. He turns around to see Batman deliver a viscous uppercut, knocking the gang member out cold.

Another Red Hood sees Batman and goes to aim his rifle when Batman charges him, grabs the barrel, and sends a right hook the gang member's jaw and taking his weapon and breaking the butt of the rifle across the face of an oncoming Red Hood.

Two more spots Batman and starts shooting, Batman grabs his gas-powered grappling gun from behind his belt and shoots it across the warehouse, allowing him to dodge the gunfire. As the grapple gun propels him to the shadows of the ceiling he throws two batarangs which lodges into the barrels of the two Red Hoods' rifles, making them explode as the tried to fire them and severely burning their hands as Batman quickly glides down and takes them out.

Batman turns around just in time to see the main Red Hood and three of his men fire at him. Batman evades behind a set of crates and holds up three batarangs. He times the gunfire and throws them, one lodging into the main Red Hood's barrel and the other two flying past them before turning around and knocking two of the Red Hoods out, leaving only the leader and another Red Hood.

The main Red Hood and his gang member runs off and Batman follows before being stopped by a Red Hood standing high on top of the crates with an RPG aimed at Batman.


	8. Trapped Pt II

**Trapped Pt. II**

"Time to die." The Red Hood says as Batman simply watches him.

A figure in red and green drops behind the gang member and knocks him out with a metal staff.

"You're late." Batman says, his voice low before running off after the main red hood.

Robin drops down from the high set of crates and lands perfectly on his feet.

"Thanks Robin for saving me from that giant bazooka. No problem Batman, anytime." Robin mocks as he runs after Batman.

The main Red Hood and his accomplice runs into a dead end and the main red hood pulls out his pistol. Both Red Hoods hear more noises coming from above in the shafts. The main Red Hood walks backwards and turns around to see Batman standing behind him, who simply slaps the gun out of the Red Hood's hand and punches the gang leader in the nose, cracking his helmet and sending him to the floor.

The other Red Hood turns to fire his rifle when Robin uses his staff to catapult himself forward, driving a kick square in the gang member's jaw, knocking him out. Batman walks up to the main Red Hood and removes his helmet before lifting the man off his feet and onto a wall, Batman using only sheer strength to hold him up.

"Where are the hostages!" Batman yells.

"Fuck off!" The man says.

Batman uses his gloves and shocks the man, his yells of agony echoing through the warehouse.

"That was only a low percentage of electricity used to train dogs. I wonder how long it will take for you to obey." Batman says before shocking the man again.

"Y'know, I think you might wanna talk soon, he's in one of those moods tonight." Robin interrupts as the man tries catching his breath.

"We've been through this...little dance before...Batman," than man says panting heavily, "you know I'm not easy to break."

"You may not be," Batman says as he turns to the other Red Hood who was regaining consciousness, "but he is."

Robin turns his head, smiling at the gang member as he already knew how this was about to go down.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

**Neutral Site of the League of Assassins...**

Bruce stood on top of the snowy mountain, looking down upon his opponent as he was about to take his first life when suddenly he uses his saber and lodges it into a torch and launches it into the group of surrounding assassins. He does it several more times with surrounding torches when the assassins all started charging Bruce.

Bruce slashed at the assassins leg tendons, incapacitating them when he was finally confronted with Al Sa-Her as Bruce clashed his saber with Al Sa-Her's bow.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Al Sa-Her asked.

"I'm doing what's necessary." Bruce replies.

Bruce sends a forward push kick to Al Sa-Her, catching him off balance before being intercepted by Shiva. Her amazing speed caught Bruce off guard as she delivered several punches to his torso before disarming the sword from his grasp.

Bruce parried her incoming punches and kicks before sweeping the legs from under her and sending her crashing to the ground. Ra's stood firm as he watched as Bruce take on Nyssa and Ta-er al-Sahfer, almost impressed by Bruce's treachery. Bruce ducks under the blond's staff and delivers a sharp kick to Nyssa before catching Ta-er al-Sahfer's staff and hip-tossing her to the ground, not wanting to hurt her as they had become good friends as well.

He turns around to see Talia, heartbroken at what Bruce had just done.

"Beloved...why..." She asks.

Bruce hesitates before looking around to see more assassins charging toward him when Bruce throws down a couple of smoke bombs. As the smoke clears, Talia watches as Bruce ties a cable around his ankles and lodges a grapple inside a nearby stone. He looks at Talia, apologizing through his eyes before dive-bombing into the revene.

Bruce falls halfway down the mountain and the cable was about to pull him upward from the momentum when he pulls out a knife and cuts the rope off of his ankles, grabbing the side of the mountain as he does so as he now started climbing down the mountain. Al Sa-Her and Nyssa aimed their sights down the mountains at Bruce.

"Stop." Came a voice from behind them.

It was Ra's who slowly made his way toward the two archers.

"Let him go. He's bare-backed and the storm is thickening. He won't last long." Ra's said calmly.

Ra's walks past Talia who was shocked at what had just happened. He makes his way toward the traitor, pulls his blade from it's sheath, and plunges it through the traitor's chest.

Bruce makes it to the bottom where he had spare clothes and a bag already packed.

**(One Hour Later)**

Bruce narrowly makes it to a log cabin where he had already set up camp. He unlocks the door to see Talia standing inside with a fire made. Bruce tenses his body, ready to strike, but Talia simply raises her hand.

"I'm not here to fight, Bruce." Talia says, Bruce loosening up just a bit, "You are a smart man. But even with your various Criminal Law Degrees and Computer Sciences, it was stupid of you to do this. You know how my father is, what he'll do when he finds out you're still alive so why? Why go through all of this? Why not stay here with me...if you come back now, your punishment won't be as severe, I can get my father to wipe clean your recent acts-"

Bruce drops his bag and walks over to Talia, comforting her.

"Talia...I know you don't see it because he's your father, but what Ra's has envisioned is mass genocide. I can't be apart of something like that."

Talia steps away from Bruce, hurt at his words.

"You swore an oath Bruce, not just to my father, but to me. You swore that you would bring justice upon those who prayed on the weak. This world is full of evil, and that evil must be cleansed, that is what the League does."

"Then I will stop the League by any means necessary. There are other ways to fight injustice than murder Talia. Please...just come with me." Bruce says, stepping forward, Talia taking another step back.

"If you mean to do ill against the League, then punishment will be brought upon you and those that you love. If you think so highly of your cause...then go...I will not stop you." Talia says, holding back her mixed emotions.

Not wanting to prolong the encounter, Bruce picks up his bag and a couple of more things around the cabin before making his way back into the storm. Talia watches as her Beloved walks away from her, a single tear falling down her cheek.

* * *

**Warehouse...**

"The hostages are in a building down at the construction site by the Narrows." The gang member confessed quickly to Batman.

"I'm on it." Robin said as he made his way to his bike.

"You little rat." The main Red Hood said to his accomplice before Batman knocked him out.

* * *

**Construction Site...**

**(30 Minutes Later)**

A couple of more members of the Red Hood Gang had one of the hostages at gun point when they heard laughter come from the rafters. The gang adverts their attentions upward trying to find where it was coming from.

"Over here." Came a loud whisper, a gang member putting bullets into the roof.

"No this way." Came a voice again, the gang freaking out.

"Yoohoo." The voice said now mocking the Red Hoods before going back to laughing.

A red batarang lodged into one of the gang member's barrels and exploded as Robin glided down to the floor in front of one of the Red Hoods and flip kicks him to the ground. A Red Hood fires at Robin in which he does several acrobatic flips toward the gunman, leaps over him, and sweeps his feet from under him before kicking another Red Hood in the gut and rolling over his back to send a sharp kick to another Red Hood followed by an uppercut.

Robin acrobatically kicks a Red Hood in the face who was still bent over from being kicked in the gut before sending another batarang to the side of the last Red Hood''s head, knocking him out.

"Batman, one of the hostages is safe, the other two are gone." Robin says on his comm.

* * *

**Warehouse...**

Batman receives the message before slamming the main Red Hood back into the wall.

"Where are the other two hostages." Batman commanded.

The man chuckled at Batman's question.

"Wow, you really are as dumb as you dress." He says, Batman glaring at the man.

* * *

**Construction Site...**

Robin walked over to the hostage, wearing plain clothing, and uses a batarang to undo the rope tied around his wrist.

"Thank you." The man said.

"Any idea what they did with the other two hostages?" Robin asked, the man shaking his head no.

As the man was released from his restraints, he turns around and punches Robin square in the jaw. The man sent another punch in which Robin ducked under and used his foot to push himself and the man away from each other, allowing him some space.

"Hey! What the hell man!? I just saved your life!" Robin yelled.

"Much appreciated child." The man says as he reaches behind a crate and pulls out an Arabic scimitar, "We were hoping for the bat, but I guess you will do."

Robin was about to charge the man when he heard Batman on his comm.

"Robin, do not engage. I repeat, do NOT engage."

Robin knew something must be up if he told him not to engage. Robin started backing up slowly when he sees two long black cloths appear behind him and two men in gray-studded trench coats and black hoods rolling down them. One carrying a bow and the other carrying two tomahawks.

"Um, Batman...that might be a problem..." Robin said on his comm.

Robin pulls out two Escrima sticks from his utility belt and takes a stance as the three men charges at him.

* * *

**Warehouse...**

"Robin...ROBIN!?" Batman says as he hears Robin's struggle over the comm.

"Hold your position. I'm on my way." Batman says as he makes his way out of the warehouse.

Before Batman could reach the door, the door kicks open and a group of men in gray-studded trench coats and black hoods poured through. Batman stopped and observed as he knew them to be members of the League of Assassins.

Batman takes a deep breath and bends his knees slightly, allowing his cape to fall over his shoulders and cover his body before unleashing several batarangs at the group of assassins.


	9. Familiar Faces

**AN: I apologize for the wait, been busy with school, work, etc. But I'm going to try and keep track with a daily schedule, though the next chapter may not be up for a few days, again sorry for that. Thanks for the support, please let me know how you're liking the story or even not liking it, both helps for a better story. The Arrow is coming soon I promise, but other than that, _Enjoy _^_^**

**Familiar Faces**

Batman takes a deep breath and bends his knees slightly, allowing his cape to fall over his shoulders and cover his body before unleashing several batarangs at the group of assassins. The assassins each swatted away the batarangs with their various arsenal of weapons before charging at Batman.

Batman throws down several smoke pellets before the assassins reach him and uses his grappling gun to propel himself upward to the second level of the warehouse. As he jumps over the railing to the second level he is met by a dual knife wielding assassin, the assassin throws himself at Batman, unleashing a flurry of slashes in which Batman parries with palm strikes.

Another assassin comes from behind and tries to catch Batman off guard but failed as Batman turns quickly and delivers a back-handed fist to the assassin's face and a front kick to his chest, pushing the assassin back as Batman went back to dual knife wielding assassin and delivers a vicious round house kick, making the assassin fall over the railing.

Batman looks around to survey the situation before using his gauntlet to block an incoming arrow. Batman turns to the assassin that had tried to sneak behind him to see he was charging at him again, Batman blocks the assassin's punches and kicks before delivering several palm strike to the assassins face, disorienting him before sending a final side-step kick to his jaw, knocking him out.

Another arrow goes flying at Bruce in which he leans to the right to avoid before gliding back down to the first level. As he rises, an assassin sends a kick to Batman's chest, sending Batman backwards toward a sword wielding assassin. Batman uses his backward momentum to duck under the assassin's swing and roll him him to the ground, breaking his arm before catching an arrow aimed at his head.

Batman sees the bow wielding assassin on top of some crates and before he could shoot another arrow, Batman uses his grappling gun on the assassin's bow and gives it a violent pull, causing the assassin to fall several feet and crashing on top of a wooden crate.

Batman then gets drop kicked in the back, causing him to lose balance for a moment before turning and using his cape to disorient the assassin and delivers a right uppercut to knock him out. Batman turns around to meet a nunchaku wielding assassin in which Batman uses his gauntlets to block the weapon.

As Batman blocks the flurry of attacks by the nunchaku wielding assassin, Batman turns and throws a batarang at the ground where a another group of assassins made their way toward him. The batarang beeped a couple of seconds before exploding, sending the group of assassins flying to the ground.

Batman leans backwards to evade the nunchaku before grabbing the assassin and headbutting him, the assassin falling to the ground from the force of the hit. Batman makes sure that more wasn't left before turning and catching another arrow, this one smaller than a regular arrow. He looks his assailant and sees a familiar face.

"Talia..." Batman says in shock.

Talia al Ghul stood before Batman with a smile while holding up her handheld crossbow.

"Hello Beloved, or should I be calling you "Detective" now?"

* * *

**Construction Site...**

Robin used his Escrima sticks to block the assassin's scimitar before barrel rolling out of harms way. Dick had bend badly wounded, full of cuts and blood while the assassins didn't have a scratch on them as if they were playing with him.

Robin connected his Escrima sticks to make a staff and charged at the tomahawk wielding assassin in which the assassin simply knocks the staff out of the vigilante's hands before delivering a slash to Robin's inner thigh, making him fall to the ground in pain.

Robin pushes himself backward to a set of crates, blood smearing on the floor. Before Robin could reach into his utility belt, a throwing knife goes into his hand and an assassin then kicks Robin across the face, blood spitting out of the Boy Wonder's mouth.

As Robin gasped for air, the three assassins looked down at the boy. The sword carrying assassin pulls an arrow from his fellow assassin's quiver and headed toward Robin before being stopped by his fellow assassin.

"Are you sure we should go against the Mistress' orders?" The bow wielding assassin asked.

"You know of our direct orders from the Heir, we are to sent a message. What is a better message than torture?" The sword wielding assassin said before plunging the arrow into Robin's leg, cause him to yell in pain.

* * *

**Warehouse...**

Batman hesitated for a moment before realizing right now, she is an enemy.

"I don't have time for this Talia, you sent your men after Robin, they're going to KILL him." Batman says his voice serious and raspy.

"I assure you Beloved, your ward is safe. Minor bruises at the most." Talia reassured.

"Then what do you want. Why go through this set up to split us apart?"

"My father requests your presence at Nanda Parbat."

"So you went by murdering innocent lives to grab my attention..." Batman said angrily.

"Would you have come otherwise Bruce?" Talia replies, her tone serious as well.

"Master Bruce!" Alfred yelled through Batman's comm, Batman turning his head slightly and holding his finger to his ear, "Master Dick's vitals are at critical! You must go NOW!"

Batman's eyes widened before looking at Talia with rage filled eyes.

"You lied!" Batman gritted, Talia looking taken aback at Batman's sudden rage.

Batman pressed a button his his gauntlet and the Batmobile busted through the warehouse's wall as Batman jumps inside of the vehicle while moving and speeds off.

* * *

**Construction Site...**

Robin was enduring several punches from the tomahawk and bow assassins as the sword wielding assassin watched. The sword wielding assassin gestured his fellow assassins to halt, Robin barely conscious after what he endured.

As the two assassins stepped back, Robin started laughing faintly. The sword wielding assassin stood curious.

"What's so funny boy? Laughing at your coming death?"

"Heh...no...I'm laughing at...how hard you're about to get your asses kicked..." Robin said faintly.

The assassin was amused at Robin's words before hearing the sound of an engine. The assassin turns around to see the Batmobile crash through the wall. The sword wielding assassin rolls out of the vehicle's way as it speeds toward the tomahawk and bow wielding assassin and drifts into a stop in front of Robin, the tale end crashing into the bowman sending him flying into a stack of crates as the tomahawk assassin rolls out of the way.

The tomahawk gets back to his feet and slowly walks toward the Batmobile as the cockpit opens. He looks inside, about to strike when he sees no one was inside. Suddenly, a bat-shaped shadow casts upon the assassin, making him look up as he sees Batman gliding down and delivering a hard punch to the assassin's jaw, dislocating it.

Batman makes his way around to Robin, who was in bad shape as he saw an arrow and a throwing knife sticking out of him. Batman crouches in front of Robin as he inspects his injuries.

"Took you long enough..." Robin joked.

"Take a deep breath." Batman said, Robin doing so as he pulls the arrow out of his leg, Robin's yell echoing through the building.

Before Batman could take the knife out, another throwing knife flies toward Batman in which Batman uses his gauntlet to bat away as he sees the sword wielding assassin standing tall.

"Ah, your reputation precedes you, Al-Xu'ffasch. I'll be honored to take your lif-"

The assassin's words stops as he suddenly falls to the ground to reveal Talia, who had put an arrow in his back. Batman turned his attention back to Robin as he pulled the knife out. Batman reaches into his utility belt and pulls out a vile of liquid.

"Oh no...not that..." Robin complained

"It will stop the infection." Batman said as he poured the liquid on both wounds, Robin screaming again.

Talia walks toward Batman who now had Robin in his arms.

"I assure you, I knew not of their treachery." Talia says sympathetically before hearing sirens.

"Alfred, send the Batwing to retrieve Robin and get him to the paramedics. I'm going to use the Batmobile to distract GCPD." Batman says.

"And what about you sir?" Alfred asked on the comm.

Batman placed Robin down on a table and stood him up, giving him a beacon to use for the Batwing, Robin nodding his head and holding his ribs before Batman made his way back to the Batmobile and placed it on autopilot. As the Batmobile speeds off, Batman walks toward Talia.

"I want to see Ra's. NOW."

* * *

**Nanda Parbat...**

Several hours pass before Batman finally makes his way inside of a place that he had once called home. A place where he found a new family, even though it was full of lies. Batman made his way into a torch-lit room that was full of assassins, and in front of him was Ra's al Ghul, standing in front of his throne beside Talia.

An assassin walks in front of Batman from the crowd.

"Kneel before the Demon's Hea-"

His words stopped as Batman nonchalantly punches the assassin in the nose, causing him to kneel in pain as Batman keeps walking toward Ra's, Talia amused at what had happened. Batman was stopped by two more assassins as Ra's gestured the two to stand down.

Bruce pulls back his cowl as Ra's turned around. Ra's looked down at Bruce and Nyssa looked at his costume and saw it as amusing before Ra's walked down toward him.

"Welcome back Al-Xu'ffasch-"

"That's not my name." Bruce interrupts, Ra's amused at Bruce's authority.

"Well Bruce," Ra's corrected, "I'm sure my daughter told you why you are here. This is one last offer on the plans made a long time ago."

"You nearly killed Robin..."

"Yes, I assure you those weren't under my orders. They deserve to die for defying me, but the deaths of the people of Gotham are very much of my orders."

"I won't be apart of your schemes Ra's, and I won't let you keep killing the people of my city."

"That's unfortunate. Right now my plans are going accordingly."

"What!?"

"That's right Bruce, the world will be cleansed of it's evil. The world can no longer sustain the atrocities of man, therefore, man must be wiped clean for there to be balance. This is the duty of the League of Assassins."

"You're mad Ra's! You're talking about killing millions of innocent people!"

"You and I both no not all of these people are innocent Bruce."

"These people can change Ra's, given time-"

"Time is up, Bruce." Ra's interrupts, "You were like a son to me, I want you to be by my side and lead this world through my absence."

"What!?" Nyssa interrupts, "But Father, I am your heir! This outsider is not worthy of-"

"Hold your tongue Nyssa!" Ra's commanded, Nyssa defiantly doing so.

"Come back with us Bruce, this is your last offer."

Bruce stepped toward Ra's, but only inches from each other.

"I will stop you." Bruce simply says.

Ra's smirks at Bruce before walking back to his throne, Talia following with disappointment on her face. Bruce presses a button on his gauntlet before Ra's turns to look at Bruce and giving the command,

"Take him!"

Bruce pulls his cowl back over his face and throws down some flash pellets as the surrounding assassins charge him. As the light clears, the ceiling explodes to reveal a jet-like vehicle, known as the Batwing, shining a bright light down as Batman uses his grappling gun flies upward towards it.

The Batwing flies off at amazing speeds, it's engine roaring as Ra's and the rest of the League watch it disappear into the night.


	10. Homefront Pt I

**AN: Sorry for the wait everyone. Now I'm back on track with everything so here is the latest chapter. The story will end after a couple of more chapters. I will have the second part up later on today so watch for that. Once again, thanks for your patience. Please review when you get the chance and _Enjoy._**

**Homefront Pt. I**

(Two Weeks Later)

Bruce was waiting at the hospital as Dick had just been signed off to go home. He sees Dick on crutches as he made his way to the waiting area, escorted by doctors.

"How are you feeling Dick?" Bruce asked as he met him half way.

"Oh, I don't know Bruce, about as good as any guy who got beaten almost to death by a couple of assassins and is now on crutches for a month."

"Well at least your enthusiasm is untouched." Bruce joked.

Bruce and Dick made their way outside where Alfred was waiting by the car.

"It's good to have you back Master Dick." Alfred said with a smile as he opened the door to the car.

"Thanks Al." Dick replied.

Before Dick and Bruce could step in, a voice yelled from afar.

"Dick!"

Dick turned to see it was Barbara Gordon running toward the him and tackling him with a hug, Dick groaning in pain as her grip was tight around his body. Bruce couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the two.

"GOD Dick Grayson I was so worried! The doctors wouldn't let me see you, they said that your injuries were fatal and-"

"Easy Babs, the only fatal injuries I'm getting right now are from you." Dick joked.

"Oh, sorry." Barbara said as she let go of him, "Hello Mr. Wayne."

"Ms. Gordon." Bruce replied politely.

"How did you find out I was in hospital?" Dick asked.

"Your butler told me." Barbara replied, Dick giving Alfred a look.

"Well I'm fine. Gonna be on crutches for a while though, but I promise to call you tonight."

"You better."

Dick and Barbara looked at each other for a moment, wanting to kiss but not in front of Bruce, so they hugged each other instead.

"Do you need a ride home Barbara?" Bruce offered.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Barbara replied before walking off.

Dick and Bruce got in the car and pulled off.

"What was that about?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing." Dick answered, Bruce obviously knowing it was a lie.

"So the League..."

"Will be coming for us." Bruce says as he pulls his phone out and makes a call.

"Who are you calling?" Dick asks.

"Backup." Bruce simply replies.

* * *

**Nanda Parbat...**

Ra's stood firmly, looking out into the mountains when Talia walks in.

"Father," Talia says as Ra's turns to look at her, "is there any way to reconsider the attack? I'm sure given more time, Al-Xu'ffasch will-"

"I wish that were true my child. I as well would want nothing more than for him to return to my side and take my place, but you know what kind of man he is and how much of a threat he can be if not dealt with."

Talia looks down in disappointment when Ra's walks over and gently lifts her head up.

"I will take no pride in killing your Beloved, Talia. You know he was like a son to me. But he, like Al Sa-Her, must face justice for our new world to flourish."

Talia hurtfully agreed before Nyssa walked in with assassins backing her entrance.

"Your forces are ready father."

"Good. We will attack tonight, catch them off guard. Then we will proceed as planned. Talia will accompany you."

"But father, her feelings for her Beloved may get in the way of what has to be done."

"No." Talia interjected, "The League is every much my inheritance as it is yours, sister. I will do what must be done."

The assassins behind Nyssa turned and made their way out of the room, Talia and Nyssa following suit as Ra's continued gazing out into the mountains. As the sisters made their way out, Talia violently pulls Nyssa to the side, pushing her against a wall and holding a dagger to her throat.

"I know it was you who gave the order of torturing the boy. You defied our father's orders and jeopardized our attempts of bringing back Al-Xu'ffasch."

"What are you going to do sister? Kill me? Al-Xu'ffasch never deserved to be in the League in the first place and you and father are too blind to see that!"

"Is this because of you losing Ta-er al-Sahfer? Or because of father seeing you unfit for the throne?"

Nyssa shoves the dagger away her throat and gives Talia a deadly stare before walking off.

"Jealous bitch!" Talia says as Nyssa turns the corner with a grin.

* * *

**Wayne Manor...**

The day had past and it was now 3a.m. Dick was in his room asleep as he was now off patrol duty with Bruce until he was off crutches, this meant less Robin and more school, but also more Barbara in which he didn't complain.

Bruce was doing some last minute research in the cave, wearing only a t-shirt and pajamas. He was short a partner and he knew Ra's will inevitably strike unless he strikes first, but he needed manpower, something he did not have. He knew he needed as much rest as he could get so he shut down the cave for the night and headed to the elevator.

The bookshelf slid open and Bruce walked out. He sees that a thunderstorm had came and lightning lit up the long hallway as he made his way to the rotunda part of the manor. He walks through it to see the lamps were still on, Alfred obviously knowing he would still be up at this hour.

Bruce walked to the first lamp and switched it off, the darkness taking over that area as thunder echoed outside the manor. He then makes his way to the last lamp and pauses for a moment. There was a feeling of him being watched that he hasn't felt since he was a kid.

Lamps still lit up a portion of the rotunda, Bruce used the light to observe the area. After the thunder roared and concluded that nothing was there, he continued to reach to switch the lamp off when heard the floors creek behind him. Bruce yanked the lamp from it's cord and slammed it into a figure standing only inches away from him, he looked and saw it was an assassin as more spewed from the shadows.

Dick was upstairs in his room still asleep when lightning lit up the room, showing a shadow of a figure casting on Dick's bed. It was an assassin that slowly slid a dagger out from its scabbard as he inched slowly toward Dick.

"RICHARD!" Dick heard a voice yell from afar, knowing it was Bruce, "RICHARD WAKE UP!"

Dick slowly opened his eyes and started turning, "Bruce can I please get five more minutes-"

Dick turns and see the assassin right as he went for the downward stab. Dick jumped back and opened his legs, the blade plunging into the sheets and the mattress as Dick and the assassin share a look. Dick crosses a kick into the face of the assassin with his bad leg, using the boot on it as a weapon.

A grunt rolls from his mouth as well as the assassin's before rolling off the bed. The assassin regains his composure and takes the blade from the bed as he charges Dick. Dick evaded the assassins slashes, moving side-to-side swiftly, his balance all on one leg, his injuries barely showing until the assassin landed a sharp kick to Dick's midsection, forcing him over his bed and onto the floor.

Dick looks up to see the assassin running toward him about to finish Dick when he heard a loud boom, causing the assassin to drop to the ground. Dick looks up see Alfred standing at the door with a 12 Gauge Pump-Action shotgun.

"Come Master Dick! We must hurry!" Alfred says as he puts one of Dick's arm's over his shoulder and carries him out.

The two made their way down the hall of the top floor where Alfred continued shooting down assassins left and right one-handedly before getting to the stairs to the rotunda where they saw Bruce with multiple cut wounds take on a group of assassins. Bruce looks up to see the two during mid-battle.

"Get to the cave!" Bruce yells as he spins around and delivers an outside crescent kick to an oncoming assassin.

Alfred and Dick make their way down the stairs as Alfred sees another assassin rolling down from a silk cloth. Alfred shoots him down as they leave Bruce. The two speed down the hallway to the bookshelf, Dick hurting with every step when they see another group of assassins coming from the opposite direction.

Alfred pulls the red book and the shelf slides open, he places Dick inside before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a grenade. He pulls the pin and rolls it toward the group of assassins before getting inside the elevator and closing it. The grenade goes off and assassins go flying in different directions.

Bruce gets taken off guard by the explosion, hoping that Dick and Alfred were ok when an assassin fires an arrow at Bruce in which he evades. Bruce runs and climbs over the stair railing as he tries to take the fight away until he is met by more assassins carrying various weapons.

* * *

**Batcave...**

Alfred and Dick make it to the cave. Alfred walks over to a metal shelf and opens it to reveal more ammunition as Dick made his way to get his not yet repaired suit. The glass case rose from the ground showing Dick's battle-torn suit. He opens the case and grabs his utility belt and two not yet tested Escrima sticks before looking up.

"Um, Alfred...we got company..." Dick said as Alfred made his way towards him.

They look up to see several long cloths of silk come down from the shafts up above with assassins climbing down from them before hearing the elevator open. The two see more assassins come from the elevator as well. Alfred stood back-to-back with Dick, gun in hand as Dick's escrima sticks showed a jolt of electricity. Dick spun his weapons and took a stance while Alfred aimed carefully as the assassins charged them.


	11. Homefront Pt II

**Homefront Pt. II**

Bruce holds the assassins off the best he could before they got the upper hand. Sending various punches and kicks to the body of Bruce before an assassin finally kicks Bruce down the stairs, rolling back to the rotunda. Bruce quickly gets up and blocks an oncoming kick, sending one of his own. Suddenly a small arrow hits Bruce in the back of the shoulder, making him yell in pain as he pulls it out.

He turns around to see Talia was the one that shot the arrow.

"I'm sorry Beloved, you knew this was bound to happen eventually."

"You haven't felt sorry yet." Bruce says before throwing the arrow back at Talia in which she swiftly evades.

The arrow lodges in the shoulder of an assassin standing behind Talia as Bruce barrel rolls under Talia's kick. Bruce takes the assassin's sword as Talia draws her own katana and the two clash. Bruce blocked and parried every one of Talia's attacks as Talia did the same with his, the two almost dancing around each other's blades, a consequence of being around each other for so long.

Talia lodges her sword in a nearby lamp and launches it at Bruce, Bruce knocking it away with his blade before Talia dropkicks Bruce in the chest, making him lose his balance and roll backwards onto his feet where he then started fighting surrounding assassins.

Bruce uses the butt of the hilt to knock out one assassin then punches another before engaging Talia again, this time Bruce kicking Talia in the gut and sending her backwards. Talia caught her balance and saw Bruce was about to strike when cables wrapped around Bruce's wrists and ankles, spreading them apart and making him drop his weapon.

A voice comes from behind Bruce and gets closer to him.

"Well Al-Xu'ffasch, this is a nice home you have here."

"Nyssa!" Bruce gritted as the dark-haired woman walks in front of him.

"Too bad it, along with you, must be destroyed. Burn it down!" Nyssa commanded, the assassins shooting flaming arrows all around.

Suddenly two arrows zip past Nyssa's head and into the shoulders of the assassin's holding Bruce's locked cables. The crowd turns to see The Arrow and Arsenal walking in unison with their bows pointed as they draw another set of arrows and fires them at Nyssa, the Heir blocking both of them as she charges the two vigilantes.

Bruce takes this moment to escape the cables and gets back to battle as well, taking out a couple of assassins as Talia ambushes Bruce again. The two lock blows and pulls toward each other, the two once lovers now face-to-face.

"You don't have to do this Talia, you can stop now and call your men off without anyone else getting hurt."

Talia pushes away before Bruce sends a hard side kick in which Talia acrobatically jumps over and delivers a spinning leg sweep in which Bruce simply lifts his leg over before locking blows and pulling toward each other once more.

"You of all people know my loyalty to my father, nothing can betray that. Not even my love for you!"

"I know you Talia! I know the guilt you will face when you relize what Ra's is trying to do!"

Talia pushes away again and fakes Bruce out with a punch before deliver a solid kick to the groin of the billionaire and a solid punch to Bruce's jaw, sending him to the ground. Talia then holds the edge of the blade to Bruce's neck, Bruce still trying to recover from the kick to the groin.

Before Talia could deliver the final blow, Arsenal runs up to Talia and acrobatically kicks her to the side, catching her off balance and giving Bruce some breathing room. Bruce knew Arsenal would not stand a chance against Talia so he gathered himself as much as he could, blood still pouring from his wounds, and got into the scurry with Arsenal and Talia.

The Arrow was holding his own well against Nyssa and the assassin's that helped her. The flames were growing more and more intense as the battle ensued between the heroes and the League. The Arrow turned to check on Arsenal and Bruce, he saw that Bruce was doing well in keeping Roy safe until Talia delivers a hard kick to Arsenal, sending him into a nearby suit of medieval armor before sending another straight kick to Bruce's gut.

Oliver saw that the kick hurt Bruce bad and saw that Talia was about to finish him. The Arrow ducks under Nyssa's sword and gets enough distance to pull out an arrow and shoot it at Nyssa, the arrow explodes and a cable wraps around the Heir's torso before Oliver turns and draws his bow at Talia.

Bruce sees Oliver's intentions as he sees the arrow goes flying toward Talia.

"NO!" Bruce yells as he catches the arrow, surprising both Oliver and Talia.

Talia hesitates for a moment before spinning and delivering the butt of the hilt to the side of Bruce's head, knocking Bruce out. Arsenal gathers himself as he sees that Bruce was lying on the floor and pulls an arrow and shoots it in front of Talia. The arrow makes a beep before exploding, sending Talia to the ground.

An assassin sneaks behind Arsenal and as he turns to defend himself, a red circular shaped shuriken flies past him and lodges into the shoulder of the assassin. Roy and Oliver turn to see Dick who was sporting more wounds.

"This way!" Dick yells.

Oliver runs over and lumps Bruce over his shoulder as Arsenal and Dick cleared a way through the remaining assassins. When Oliver cleared out, Arsenal shoots an arrow at a giant chandelier hanging above the rotunda. It falls and crashes on top of a couple of the assassins and also blocks any attempt for them to follow.

Dick looks at what Roy had just done and sighs in disbelief as he see's the destruction at the manor.

"Aw man, Bruce is gonna be so pissed."

"Come on Red Bird, we gotta get out of here." Roy says.

"Right, come on."

Roy follows Dick as they meet up with Oliver who was still holding Bruce on his shoulder. Dick pulls the red book on the bookshelf and it opens. They enter the elevator and start descending. As they descend,Oliver sets Bruce down as he regains consciousness. He looks up to see Dick who pulls him up.

Bruce looks at Oliver and Roy and gives them a nod, Oliver knowing that was his way of saying thank you. The elevator arrives and the door opens to reveal Alfred, war-torn and bloodied as well, holding his shotgun at the crowd.

"Woah Al! It's us." Dick yells, Alfred putting his weapon down.

"Master Bruce thank goodness you're ok." Alfred says as Bruce places his hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"You as well Alfred." Bruce replies.

Bruce looks around to see that the cave was also totaled. The computer had exploded, the suits were destroyed as well as the museum part of the cave, the only thing that wasn't destroyed were the Batmobile and the Batwing.

"We tried to save the cave as much as we can, there were too many." Dick says to Bruce.

"All that matters is that you two are ok." Bruce says, "We need to move, the manor is going to collapse soon."

"Where are we gonna go?" Roy asks.

"Wayne Tower. It's a home away from home." Bruce says.

Everyone turns around to see the elevator was about to close, the League figuring out which one summons it when Oliver pulls and arrow and fires it into the elevator before it completely closed. A loud explosion broke through the doors, making the elevator useless.

"Dick, can you pilot the Batwing?" Bruce asks, Dick nodding yes.

"We need to go. Now." Oliver says as he sees the shafts above starting to fall.

They run to the vehicles, Dick in the Batwing and the rest with Bruce in the Batmobile. Assassins finally make their way to the cave, Nyssa and Talia watch as the Batwing speeds off through the waterfall. Nyssa draws her bow and fires at the Batmobile, but the arrow simply bounces off as the Batmobile speeds off through the waterfall as well.

"Sister, we must return to Nanda Parbat. Al-Xu'ffasch is crippled, his home is destroyed. He should not present us much of a problem now." Talia says.

Nyssa watches in disappointment as she motions the assassins out of the building as large blocks of burning wood and metal started drowning the cave.


	12. The Talk

**The Talk**

**Wayne Tower...**

Alfred had just got through stitching Bruce up when the elevator opened up to the suite of Wayne Tower. Out of it came Felicity, Oliver, Roy and Dick who had another set of crutches now.

"Ollie, Roy," Bruce said as he walked up to them and shakes their hands, "Ms. Smoak." He says, taking her hand and shooting her a smile.

"I thank you for coming on short notice. This place has almost everything that the manor had and it should suffice until this passes. I apologize for having you come out of Starling."

"We have Diggle there running things while we're away." Oliver says, "Besides, anything to help a friend. Especially with the League."

"What does the League want here anyways?" Roy asked.

Dick and Alfred looked at Bruce as he walks over to the glass door overlooking the balcony and Gotham.

"You were in the League, weren't you?" Oliver asked, Felicity and Roy looking at Oliver shocked at his question before looking toward Bruce.

"Yes. I was." Bruce simply says, Felicity and Roy shocked.

"That was where you went for 10 years? Where you learned to fight?" Oliver asked.

"No. It was my last destination before I returned to Gotham." Bruce said, still peering out into the city.

"So, you've killed people?" Felicity asked.

"No! God no." Bruce said, turning around to address her, "I left before I took my first life."

"Is that why they're after you now?" Oliver asked.

"No. It's much more complicated than that-"

"Did you know Sara?" Felicity interrupted.

Bruce paused before answering the question, " I did. She was a good friend and a great warrior. She was my first battle upon entering the League. I visited her grave on my way out of Starling last year."

"Wait, how did you know she was..." Felicity started.

"Sara and I kept up with each other. She would visit Gotham and I would run into her on patrol from time-to-time." Bruce answered, "It was hard to imagine her life being taken. She always seemed-"

"Invincible." Oliver finished.

"She spoke of you a lot, both in the League and out. Her love for you was undeniable." Bruce announced, a small smile hovering over Oliver's face.

"So that means you know Merlyn too." Roy added.

"That's correct." Bruce said, not going into detail about his connection with Merlyn.

"The brunette in the catsuit, the one you saved from my arrow," Oliver said, breaking the silence, Bruce shooting him a look, "who is she?"

Bruce looked at Alfred, who gave him an approving nod, "Her name is Talia al Ghul."

"Al Ghul? As in a relative of Ra's al Ghul?" Felicity asked.

"His daughter. Nyssa's sister. And once the love of my life." Bruce answered.

The confession had everyone short for breath, Bruce not surprised at their reactions.

"Did you know about all of this?" Roy asked Dick.

"Hey, I'm surprised the man can love at all, let alone him being an ex part-time assassin." Dick answered.

"It was something I only told Alfred, a past that I did not want to bring up. But that's not the point, Ra's has a plan that involves mass murder and I must stop it." Bruce said, as he pressed a button under the nearby office desk.

A glass case rises from the center of the room to reveal a batsuit. As Bruce starts to walk toward it before being stopped by Felicity.

"What do you think you're doing? You're injured and not fit to fight the League in your condition."

"We must bring the fight to the League. As we speak, Ra's is arming almost a dozen nuclear missles and is aiming them at various cities around the planet. That's his plan, to wipe out humanity and start anew, he sees humanity unfit for this world."

As Bruce turns, he is met by Oliver, blocking the way of his suit.

"You should listen to her and sit this out Bruce. We'll handle the League." Oliver says.

"If memory serves, the last time you met Ra's head on you were stabbed in the chest and kicked off a cliff. The only unfit person I see here is you Olliver." Bruce says, Oliver glaring at Bruce who returned the look.

"Uh oh." Dick said to the side.

Alfred and Felicity broke the two up before fists started flying.

"Sir, may I speak with you for a moment?" Alfred asked, Bruce following him away from the group.

"Master Bruce, if the League is every bit as dangerous as you have told me they were, you would be in good mind to do as Master Queen says."

"You know I can't sit this out Alfred. Not with so many people's lives are at stake."

"Then at least come up with a plan Master Bruce, going in on such short notice won't do anyone any good. Not even the World's Greatest Detective."

Bruce took a moment to think about it, "You're right."

Bruce and Alfred walked back to the others as they get out of what looked like a group huddle of their own as Oliver walks up to Bruce.

"We thought about what you said, and if what you've said is true then we are going to need much more than a plan."

"Then what do you suggest Mr. Queen." Bruce asks.

Oliver looks at Felicity and Roy for a moment before answering his question.

"We're going to need a League of our own."


	13. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

**Gotham City...**

Robin and Arsenal pulled up to an abandoned warehouse on their individual motorcycles, parking directly in front of the facility. It was the dead of night, the air was chilling. The two vigilantes got off their vehicles and started toward the warehouse, Robin was sporting a newly repaired suit and also a limp that Roy took notice of.

"Hey man, you sure you're ok?" Roy asked.

"I've gone toe-to-toe with a human crocodile, a living scarecrow, and a blood thirsty clown. I can handle a little limp." Dick joked, slowing down for a moment as the pain in his ribs got to him, Roy not arguing with him.

"So why would Bruce want us to meet here?" Roy asked as he opened the door the warehouse.

The warehouse was full of old construction equipment and other construction-type machinery. The place clearly hadn't been used for years as Robin led Arsenal to the other side of the building, stopping in front of a brick wall.

"Bruce is kinda sensitive when it comes to people knowing his identity." Dick answered, sliding his hands along the brick wall.

"That sounds familiar." Roy replied.

Dick finally found what he was looking for, a brick that Dick pressed in causing the wall to slide open. Roy followed as Dick went down a set of spiraling stairs. As they reach the bottom, the come to a metal plated door with a retinal scanner on the front.

Dick placed his eye in front of the scanner as a thin blue light went over his eye. An unlocking noise was made and the two opened the door, revealing a bright white room. Inside of the room was a giant group of people that made Roy and Dick stop in their tracks.

In the room was a giant conference table that Dick doesn't remember being their before. Sitting at the giant table were a couple of faces Dick recognized: The Arrow, Felicity, and John Diggle. The rest were completely new to him.

A blonde woman in black, buckled leather, Laurel Lance The Black Canary. A man in a leather jacket with brass knuckles and a face mask, Ted Grant Wildcat, and a man in a dark blue suit of armor with red lining, Ray Palmer The Atom. Everyone was conversing as Roy and Dick joined them at the table when The Batman made his way down from across the way, causing everyone to quiet down.

Bruce stopped at the head of the conference table and looked at the group of people sitting their, chairs still empty before looking toward Oliver.

"You call this a League?"

"We have some late runners." Oliver replied, his voice modulator doing its work.

"We'll have to start the conference without them." Bruce spoke, his tone deep.

Suddenly the metal door sprung open and people starting popping up out of a red blur, causing Bruce to draw his batarangs and Oliver his arrows. The red blur was revealed to be The Flash. The Flash pulls back his mask before speaking.

"Sorry I'm late, this place was a pain to-woah..." Barry says as he sees a lot of different costumes in the room and also The Batman and The Arrow about to fire at him before placing their weapons away.

"Wait, how did..." Dick started.

"How did I get in here? Oh I just re-calibrated the scanner to open for me. It took forever, like almost a minute." Barry answered, "Hey Felicity."

Felicity waved at Barry with a smile. After a moment, Oliver cleared his throat, catching Barry's attention as he sees Oliver's eyebrows raise under his hood as if he was expecting something. Then Barry snapped his fingers as he caught on to what Oliver was implying and ran off.

After a moment, a guy with long black hair wearing a light brown leather jacket with black, red, and gold trimming around it and sported a pair of sonic gloves and teched-out goggles, Cisco Ramon now calling himself Vibe.

Another popped out of the red blur, a man in thick blue coat with a hood, white fur around the edges, sporting goggles similar to Cisco's and a large gun-like weapon, Leonard Snart. One more person popped out of the red blur, a woman, Caitlin Snow

"Oh..my...God," Cisco spoke to Caitlin, "that's THE Batman. IN THE FLESH!"

"Batman or not, he still freezes the same." Snart said with a grin ruining Cisco's moment, his joke not amusing anyone before walking to Barry. "If you ever carry me like that again, you're dead."

Snart walked toward the conference table before everyone stood up and took defensive positions at Snart, Snart simply stopping and staring at all of the various weapons pointed at him before Barry zoomed in front of him.

"WOAH guys!" Barry said, his hands urging them to stop.

"What is Leonard Snart, a convict doing here?" Laurel spoke.

"Ex convict." Snart corrected, his tone smooth yet cold.

"Believe it or not, he's on our side." Caitlin sighed.

"I'm a changed man, and from what I hear you're going to need all the help you can get." Snart told.

Everyone slowly put away their weapons and sat back down as Snart sat at the furthest chair away from everyone as Caitlin walks up to Barry.

"Um, aren't you forgetting some people Barry?"

Barry took a minute to think.

"OH! Right."

Barry speeds off. A minute later, and elderly man popped up and then a younger one. Professor Martin Stein and Ronnie Raymond.

"Took you long enough, I thought we were going to have to fly here." Ronnie said.

"My bad." Barry joked.

"Did he just say fly?" Roy whispered across the table.

"What's wrong with flying?" Ray retorted.

"Is this everyone." Bruce announced, no one commenting, "Take your seats. We have much to discuss."

**A/N: Not the League you guys were probably expecting, but trust me it gets better. Get ready for war. **


End file.
